lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Damage Type (Legacy)
Damage Type is the classification of the harm that an Abnormality, Employee, or weapon will afflict on employees and other Abnormalities. While employees are capable of dealing different kinds of damage to one another, the color classification is almost exclusively used in-game for Abnormality documentation purposes. However, it should be noted that there is no difference between a panicking employees screams and afflicted WHITE damage. The player must do at least 1 Observation with an Abnormality to know its Damage Type. In case an Abnormality escapes, sometimes, its Damage Type will be classified as 'Complex' if it have different type of damages. The damage types are classified in 4 types, identifiable by their colors: * RED (Physical Effects), * WHITE (Psychological Effects), * BLACK (Facility Effects) and * BLUE (Eternal death). Some Abnormalities may have 2 Damage Types. Said damage types are usually in pairs because a separate damage type is enacted during an ability instead of the usual damage type used during working. For example, if an Abnormality deals psychological damage while an employee works with it, but deals heavy physical damage while it is escaping, it would have a classification of WHITE/RED. Be aware that there may be mistranslations or typos. Example: Spider Bud is classified as RED Type but she only inflicts Psychological Damage. RED The RED Damage Type involves Physical Trauma dealt to an entity, be it either varied amounts of damage to an entity's health, or an overwhelming amount of health damage, killing them. Examples: Bloodbath drowning an employee, Happy Teddy choking an employee with it's special ability, QueenBee spreading spores which deal physical damage to the affected employees. Abnormalities belonging to this type: Abandoned Murderer, All-Around Helper, Apocalypse Bird (Primary Type) Beauty and the Beast, Big and Might be Bad Wolf, Big Bird (Secondary Type), Bloodbath, Hammer of Light, Happy Teddy, Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary, The King of Greed, The Little Prince, The Queen of Hatred, Nameless Fetus (Primary Type), Nothing There, Punishing Bird (Primary Type), QueenBee, Red Shoes (Secondary Type), Scorched Girl, Snow White's Apple (Primary Type), Spider Bud and The Child of Galaxy. WHITE WHITE Damage Type involves Psychological Trauma or Effects, which vary from simple damage to the mental health of an Employee, or the varied types of possessions caused by Abnormalities unable to move on their own. Examples: Rudol-ta of Sled roaming the hallways, dealing constant psychological damage to nearby employees, Old Lady's Loneliness sticking to an employee, Plague Doctor baptizing an employee. Abnormalities belonging to this type: Alriune, Crumbling Armor, Fragment of the Universe, Old Lady, One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds, Plague Doctor, Poor Screenwriter's Note, Punishing Bird (Secondary Type), Red Shoes (Primary Type), Rudol-ta of Sled, Singing Machine, The Silent Orchestra, Woman Facing the Wall and You're Bald... BLACK BLACK Damage Type affects the facility in some way, usually negatively. The effects are applied to a zone, the entire facility, or just a certain department. Examples: Big Bird when escaping, shutting down the lights in the current department where it is, Snow White's Apple spreading vines in hallways and small rooms, Don't Touch Me killing all the employees or depleting the mood of every Abnormality in the facility. Abnormalities belonging to this type: Apocalypse Bird (Secondary Type), Big Bird (Primary Type), Don't Touch Me, Nameless Fetus (Secondary Type) and Snow White's Apple (Secondary Type). BLUE BLUE Damage Type involves Instant Death. An instant death isn't through psychological or physical means. This is a guaranteed 'dead' (or sometimes an equally unremovable "Out of Control") status effect to the affected employees. Examples: Opened Can of Wellcheers sending an employee to the fishing boats after drinking it in a bad mood and WhiteNight, triggering its ability and turning all the blessed employees in apostles. Abnormalities belonging to this type: Judgement Bird, Opened Can of Wellcheers, Price of Silence, The Snow Queen and WhiteNight. Damage Instead of Damage Type, the''' Damage''' itself is separated of the mentioned types. Different Abnormalities can deal different type of damage, which are separated in 3 kinds: Physical Damage, Psychological Damage and Compound Damage. This damage is dealt when employees fail when working, when Abnormalities or employees attack or by their effects, include panicked employees. Physical Damage Physical Damage decreases the health of the employees and Abnormalities. This is commonly produced by attacks of escaped Abnormalities, by failing a work or by agents trying to suppress a breaching Abnormality or panicked employee, with their weapons. When the health of an employee is depleted, it will die. When the health of an Abnormality is depleted, it will be defeated and after a short time, it will return to its containment room. In a special case, any 'Minions' (Apostles and Bee Workers) who are defeated will die for the rest of the run, but Apostles return upon resummoning via WhiteNight. Psychological Damage Psychological Damage decreases the mental gauge of the employees. Abnormalities aren't affected by this damage. When the mental gauge of an employee is depleted, it will panic, being uncontrollable and react to its current panic response. This damage is produced by breaching Abnormalities (Clerks will panic instantly when seeing one), by their effects, by failing a work or by panicked employees. When an employee see someone else dying, by being murdered, wandering panicked or by suicide; the witness will also suffer psychological damage. Compound Damage Compound Damage is exclusive for Abnormalities. Some Abnormalities will deal compound damage when an agent fails when doing a work with it. Compound Damage deals Physical and Psychological Damage in the same attack. The amount of each damage may vary, meaning that sometimes aren't equal and that one of them is higher than the other. Trivia * Woman Facing the Wall although deals strong psychological damage to all the employees in the current department, isn't classify as a BLACK Damage Type. ** This is probably because she only deals damage and doesn't saturate the department in any other way, unlike Nameless Fetus, which besides its constant psychological damage, also decreases the mood of other Abnormalities in the same department. * The Queen of Hatred sometimes deals Psychological Damage when in a good mood, particularly when agents fail their work with her, but when she is in a neutral or bad mood, she deals Compound Damage instead. * All-Around Helper, Punishing Bird, Little Red and Big Bad Wolf are the only Abnormalities at the moment which deal Physical Damage only. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Legacy